Love you Long Time
by Chikka Li
Summary: Syaoran's dying wish is for Sakura to keep living her life but her reason for living had died. Fate has decided to give her another reason by sending her best friend to be by her side & together they face the many trials life throws their way. Saku
1. Unforgettable

Love you Long Time

Syaoran's dying wish was for Sakura to keep living her life but she never had the heart to because her reason for living had died. Fate has decided to give her another reason by sending her best friend to be by her side and together they face the many trials life has thrown their way. Sakura&Eriol.

Chapter 1: Unforgettable

The stars of the night sky had all slowly started to appear one by one, shining brightly for a couple who were gazing at their beauty, underneath the old Cherry Blossom Tree. Even though the temperature was freezing, they felt the warmth of the stars.

A man with messy chocolate brown hair, soft tanned skin and intense amber eyes, took his eyes off the stars and averted his gaze on upon the angel beside him. Words couldn't describe how she looked or how he felt but he was very thankful that he had found her. The one he could spend the rest of his life with…his childhood best friend.

The grip he had around her waist tightened. His heart was beating fast and when she looked upon him with her innocent yet alluring emerald eyes, he became weak and started to get nervous.

Her soft and warm pink lips curved upwards and gave him a gentle smile.

"Syaoran" she said leaning her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around his body feeling his warmth. She could hear the rhythm of his heartbeat.

"Yes Sakura?" Syaoran asked gently whispering in her ear, wiping away the loose strand of auburn hair on her face.

"Can we stay like this forever?" she whispered back.

He smiled and held her closer to him; "Forever and always".

The lovers held each other close and continued to gaze at the stars when a slight breeze passed by encircling around them, carrying with it some fallen cherry blossom petals. They both smiled at the beauty. The mood was perfect and the atmosphere was amazing.  
Fate obviously was helping a lending hand for Syaoran and he greatly appreciated it.

_It's now or never,_ he said to himself. Slowly he broke away from their embrace and stood up feeling slightly dizzy, but brushed it off thinking that he had just stood up too quickly or it was his nerves. He held out his arm for her.

"Come, I've got something I want to show you, but it's a surprise so no peeking alright?" He said playfully.

Sakura pouted "No fair Syaoran". She gently held his arm and stood up.

Syaoran laughed at her cuteness. "No peeking" he repeated and took out a blind fold from his pockets and wrapped it around her eyes. To make sure she couldn't see anything he waved his arms in front of her. "Can you see me" he asked.

"Nope" she replied.

Satisfied, He held onto Sakura closely making sure she doesn't trip or walk into anything. They walked through a small grassy area, and he could feel Sakura's body tremble.

"Don't worry, I wont let anything happen to you" he assured her and held her even more protectively. "We're almost there".

He started to feel dizzy once more, but again he brushed it off by closing his eyes and shaking his head. He had been feeling like this for a few weeks now but he didn't know why. He had fainted a few times without anyone knowing and whenever he coughed his insides started to hurt.

Thinking now wasn't the time to start being worried, he put all the thoughts he just had on the back of his mind. There were more important matters to attend to such as what he was about to do.

"We're here" he said nervously and slowly took off the blindfold that was on Sakura. Her eyes were still closed. She was really excited about her surprise, and was intrigued because Syaoran was sounding very mysterious. Slowly she started to open them.

They were standing at the end of a wooden pathway, surrounded by cool pristine waters. Fairy lights were placed on the trees around the lake and fire flies flew on the surface of the water. Sakura was lost for words and couldn't take her eyes off the sight infront of her.

This was the place they had first met many years ago and the way Syaoran had decorated it, it was almost like they were in a fairytale.

Slowly she turned her gaze to the bright light in the middle of the water. There was a wooden raft shaped into a cherry blossom flower and in the middle of the flower were pink vases placed in a different letter all filled with lit up sparklers. MARRY ME it said.

Sakura couldn't believe what was happening, and her eyes lit up. _So this is my surprise_ she smiled to herself. She turned around to face the man she loved and found him on his knees holding out a blue velvet box containing a gold ring, decorated with diamonds and emeralds.

"Will you marry me Saku" his voice came gentle and loving, looking deeply into her emerald eyes.

Sakura looked at him with the same emotion. "Syao" she leapt into his arms and hugged him tightly. "I would love to". She broke away and looked deeply into Syaoran's amber eyes once more. He gently took her hands and placed the ring on her finger.

"You've made me the happiest man in the world" he smiled and put an arm around her waist.

"Sakura Li" she said looking like she was thinking. "I like the sound of that". She wrapped her arms around his neck, and together they held each other tightly, dancing to imaginary music.

Syaoran felt as though his life couldn't get any better. Here and now in his arms, was the woman he loved more than anything in the world and soon he was going to marry her, finish college and then start a family. He looked at the skies above in appreciation.

They stayed in each others arms for a few minutes more but Syaoran was starting to feel dizzy again. The temperature around the lake was getting colder as the night passed by.

His vision became blurry and he clutched his head in pain landing on his knees hard on the wooden pathway.

"Syao what's wrong?" Sakura asked him worriedly, lowering down to his level.

Syaoran's body started to tremble. Sakura didn't know what to do. She gently put her arms on his shoulders and could feel the temperature on his body get colder.

"Sakura" he whispered in a daze.

Sakura started to panic not liking the tone of voice he used. "Syaoran, whatever you do, don't close your eyes".

"Saku…." He whispers again, only this time he didn't finish his word. His eyes started to droop down and he lost consciousness.

"SYAORAN!!" Sakura yelled holding him in her arms, resting his head on her lap. "Please wake up" she cried.

She took out her phone from her purse and dialled for the ambulance. The night had all been so perfect and everything seemed so right but somehow deep down, she could feel that something worse was yet to come. She looked over at Syaoran and took off her jacket and placed it around him. She started to feel the coldness hit her body, but she couldn't care less.

"Please be okay" she whispered, with tears coming down from her eyes.


	2. Memories

Love you Long Time

Previous Chapter:

"Saku…." He whispers again, only this time he didn't finish his word. His eyes started to droop down and he lost consciousness.

"SYAORAN!!" Sakura yelled holding him in her arms, resting his head on her lap. "Please wake up" she cried.

She took out her phone from her purse and dialed for the ambulance. The night had all been so perfect and everything seemed so right but somehow deep down, she could feel that something worse was yet to come. She looked over at Syaoran and took off her jacket and placed it around him. She started to feel the coldness hit her body, but she couldn't care less.

"Please be okay" she whispered, with tears coming down from her eyes.

Chapter 2: Memories

Syaoran was immediately rushed to the hospital and put into a private room with the best doctors around, treating him. The Powerful Li Clan leader was in their hands now.

Sakura was standing outside his room, waiting for the results to come back about his condition. Her arms were wrapped around herself in fear that she might lose her nerves waiting and worry because every time she would look at the doctors, all she could see was sadness plastered on their faces. She knew in her breaking heart that this wasn't going to be good news, and the look on the doctor's faces said it all.

The door opened and out came a middle aged man with clean cut brown hair and sad blue eyes, walking towards the fragile looking Sakura. He hated to be the bearer of bad news and shattering the heart of a beautiful woman, but it was apart of his job.

Sakura looked at him with hopeful eyes but his sad expression never changed.

"Miss Kinomoto" Dr. Hadley gently spoke.

"Will he be okay" Sakura asked him, with her voice trembling. She just wanted him to get straight to the point.

Dr Hadley looked at Sakura's emerald eyes, and couldn't find the words to tell her that her fiancé was dying, so he shook his head and tried his best. "Traces of poison have been found in his blood cells and have been slowly stopping the function of his body system.".

"Poison???" Sakura interrupted, in surprise,. "Are you trying to tell me that someone has been poisoning him?" _ Who could do such a thing…? _She looked over Syaoran's direction, with the slight anger in her eyes.

"I'm not one to say but the poison has gone so deep into his system that it is too late to save him now". Dr Hadley finished his sentence. Sakura looked at him and the tears she was trying so hard to hold back in front of the doctor, cascaded down.

"Miss Kinomoto, we would say that Syaoran has only a couple more weeks to live". His voice failed him at his last words, as Sakura slowly dropped to the floor crying her eyes out. This was part of his job he hated; he really did, especially if it resulted to the sight he was seeing now.

Sakura's world was slowly tumbling down and her heart was shattering into pieces. The love of her life, the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with was going to leave her. What would she do without him by her side? After a couple of minutes, she tilted her head to the side, and noticed that Dr Hadley was still standing there.

"Im sorry" she whispered wiping her tears away.

Dr Hadley gave her a smile and extended out his hand for her which she gladly accepted.

"I think that he would want to see you now" he replied wiping the last tear away from her cheeks.

Sakura nodded and smiled at his kindness. "Thank you" she whispered and slowly entered Syaoran's room.

…

In an old abandoned factory, there stood two dark figures dressed in black to blend in with the background.

"Sir, Mission Complete" one voice told the other. His voice was low and raspy.

"Very well done, now all we have to do is wait and then everything will go to plan." The other figure replied and handed over a bag which looked full of money.

"What about his family?" the other man asked.

"They can't do anything about it, there's no males left in his family to run the clan" The figure smiled in his voice. Everything was going great for him, and what he had his eyes set on for a long time, was soon to be his.

…

Sakura kissed Syaoran's forehead and took a seat beside his pale body. It hurt her so much to see the man she loved so weak and vulnerable. She would gladly give up everything to see him back to his normal self right now.

"Sakura" Syaoran whispered lowly, turning to face her.

Sakura took hold of his hand and started to cry once more. "Shhh Syaoran, save your strength". She hushed him.

"Sakura please don't cry, It really hurts me to see you cry" He told her, using most of his strength trying to lift up his arm and wipe the tears away from her face.

"How could I not Syaoran, you've been poisoned and given a few weeks to live." She whispered, "Someone is taking away your life, and I may never get to see you again. I don't want to loose you".

Syaoran looked at her with a smile on his face, "you will never loose me", he replied back, and squeezed her hand. He knew that something was wrong with him, but he didn't expect that it would be this bad. _Life, _he said to himself. He wasn't going to be angry at it or angry at the people who were responsible for slowly taking his life away, even though he wanted to kill them more than anything for shortening his time with Sakura. He couldn't waste his last few weeks angry, he wanted to spend it with the ones he cared for most, and do at least some things he had always wanted to do with his life before he died.

"Sakura" he whispered once more.

"Yes Syaoran?" Sakura asked looking into his piercing amber eyes. Her hands were still holding on tightly to his.

"I don't want to waste these last few weeks in this hospital, I want to get out there and live the rest of my life, are you with me?" he asked her, with a smile still evident on his face.

Sakura smiled back at him. Even if he was weak, frail and was going through a lot, he was still strong both in the mind and heart, which was one of the reasons why she fell for him.

"Till the very end" she replied, and held him in along embrace.

…

Sakura was slowly starting to accept Syaorans fate, but still couldn't put her head around it. She had to be strong though, she had to make these last few weeks of his life, the best he would ever have. She was sitting outside Syaoran's room calling up his family and friends, so she could surprise him, and make his last few weeks the best time he had ever had.

_Ring Ring, _

_Hello This is Tomoyo Daidouji speaking sorry I cant get to you right now, but please leave a message and I will get back to you as soon as I can. _

"Great her answering machine" Sakura rolled her eyes. She knew that Tomoyo wouldn't pick up her phone. Her best friend was always working and never really had the time to relax and have fun. After high school Tomoyo left for America to help her mother expand her company there. They had instant success and now they are expanding Daidouji Corp. globally, which ended up making Tomoyo become one of the most well respected business women around the world. Sakura couldn't be more thrilled for her friend, she was doing what she had always wanted to do, but she really did miss the fun times they had together. She just wanted to see her again, and Sakura was sure that Syaoran would want to see her one last time as well. "Well I guess that I will just have to leave a message".

"And now for Eriol", She spoke to herself. After high school Eriol too moved away, and went to go live back in his country, England. She missed him as well. When he moved back to England he never wrote a letter to say how he was doing, called to say he was fine or visited during the holidays. He had completely blocked them out of his life but that didn't stop Sakura from trying. She would send him letters of what happening with her life and she phoned him every now and then, but he was always "Not home".

She picked up the phone and started to dial his number, hoping he would pick up this time.

…

Eriol was locked away in his room, studying very hard to get high distinctions in his finals. He lacked sleep and he sometimes forgot to eat. He knew he wasn't living a healthy life but he just had to get his mind off things, so studying was his only escape.

He was in the middle of a hard physics equation when his phone started to ring. He had no intention of answering it so he ignored it for a little while but something inside of him was telling him to answer the call. He didn't know why but it was just a gut feeling, so slowly he angrily got up from his seat and looked for the phone underneath the ton of papers on his bed.

"Hello" he angrily spoke on the phone. Eriol was obviously in a bad mood and he had a ton of work to do.

"Eriol?" came a sweet gentle voice from the other side of the line.

Upon hearing that voice his bad mood immediately washed away and his heart tightened. Even though it had been a long time, she still managed to make his feel weak in the knees.

"S-Sakura?" he stuttered as he asked her. She still made him nervous as well.

"The one and only" she gave a little laugh, "How have you been? I was beginning to think that you were blocking us out of your life".

_I was, _he told himself, and his grip on the telephone tightened, remembering the reason why he had moved back to England in the first place, and the reason why he was working hard non stop.

"Yeh I've been good, still studying off course, how bout you? How's things there?" he asked trying to end the conversation quickly. Any longer on the phone with her will make him go crazy later.

He was waiting for a reply from her for a few minutes, when he heard sobs coming from the other line. Immediately he knew something was wrong and he started to panic.

"Sakura what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked her gently. He was another person who didn't like to see or hear Sakura cry. When she's sad, he was sad too.

Sakura told him about every single detail about Syaoran. From when they got engaged, which really tore Eriol's heart, to the bit where doctors said Syaoran was poisoned and had a couple of weeks left to live. Eriol felt a mix of emotions run through him from, anger to shock to heartbreak to sadness. He really did miss out on a whole lot of things whilst he was in England and it hurt him. It hurt him to know that his cousin was dying; it hurt him that he never got to spend as much time with him and ignored him for all these years, all because he couldn't handle the heartache he was going through. Now he wished he had never moved back to England at all. He had let both Sakura and Syaoran down several times, but this time he was going to make it up to them and tell them sorry.

_Scrap the finals, _he told himself and started to pack his bags. Even though he had worked so hard day and night studying, there were other things more important in life, which he should have realised all those years ago.

_My cousin and my best friend need me now. _

**Author's Notes:** Hola everyone, sorry that it took so long to update. I hoped you like the chapter, and gracias for your reviews they mean a great deal!! Please continue reviewing ). Satsuka if you ever decide to read this, I do have a storyline it's just I really can't writes summaries properly so Yeh. I will worry bout the unstable storyline if it comes to it but Gracias for your review.

_**Always Chikka**_


	3. Last Kiss

Love you Long Time

Chapter 3: Last Kiss

"Do you Li Syaoran take Sakura Kinomoto to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to hold, in sickness and in health till death do you part?" The priest asked Syaoran who was staring and holding onto Sakura's soft delicate hands. His amber eyes examined the emerald eyed beauty in front of him. She was wearing a plain white sun dress that went down to her knees, red ribboned belt around her petite waist and a white see through veil for decoration. She always seemed to take Syaorans breath away, even in such a simple dress.

"I Do" he said firmly and clasped onto Sakura's hand tighter. She was the only thing that was keeping him standing right now.

The priest turned his head and faced over Sakura's direction and said. "Do you Sakura Kinomoto take Syaoran Li to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to hold, in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

It was Sakura's turn to examine her soon to be husband. He was wearing a full black suit with a cherry blossom pinned on his front pocket making him look handsome, his always messy chocolate hair continued to be messy but that was the way she liked it. He was full of happiness and joy and his eyes were full of love, sending her goose bumps underneath his gaze. He had lost weight since he had left the hospital, but looking at him now you could hardly tell that he was a man with very little time to live. He gave her a smile he only used for her and she returned it with one of her own.

"I Do" she replied eyes swelling up with tears. She didn't want to cry but she couldn't help it.

"If there's anyone who doesn't want these two to marry speak now or forever hold your peace".

Both Sakura and Syaoran looked over at one man sitting in the front row with dark brown hair, dark eyes and looks to be in his late 20's.

Touya Kinomoto looked into his sister's eyes and saw how much she loved the man beside her. He didn't approve at first and did everything in his power to split them up but their love for each other seemed to be stronger than anything he threw at them. He shook his head and gave her a reassuring smile. The man beside her was the only man that made her happy, and if he made her happy, then he was happy too.

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief and quickly took a glance at her best friend Eriol who was looking directly at her, with a small smile. It seemed like a sad smile but she didn't really notice because the tears were slightly blurring her vision. She gave him a happy smile and then turned to face Syaoran.

Eriol was hurting on the inside watching the girl he loved getting married to his cousin and wanted more than anything to shout, "Stop, I love her" but he knew that it would be wrong. She chose him and he had chosen her. They were meant to be.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride".

Syaoran started to feel faint but he lifted up Sakura's veil anyway and kissed her tender lips lovingly.

His sisters all started squealing and both Touya and Yukito had to block their ears from the high pitched noise. Yelan and Meilin rolled their eyes at the girls while Fujitaka and Sonomi smiled at Sakura. They all stood up for the happy couple and started clapping their hands. It was a wonderful ceremony and there was not a dry eye in sight.

When they broke off the kiss, Sakura turned around and hugged one of her other best friends tightly. "Tomoyo thank you so much for coming, it means so much for both Syaoran and I" she whispered.

Tomoyo who looked a lot more mature and beautiful returned the hug.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" She replied and took out her video camera.

Sakura could only sweat drop at her. _At least we know she hasn't changed a bit, _she smiled to herself. Tomoyo had arrived the same time as Eriol and the look on Syaorans face when they had arrived was a camera moment. She gave a little giggle remembering that face. Anyway with the little time they had left they decided to make the most of it, so just like old times, they hung out, had fun, shared laughter and made new memories that they will always remember for the rest of their lives.

She turned back again to her husband and found him clutching his chest. She began to worry and rushed by his side. "Syaoran what's wrong? Are you alright?" she asked in a panicky voice. His body felt cold and his lips started to chatter.

Everyone stopped clapping and placed their eyes on Syaoran in worry.

Eriol also rushed to his side.

"It hurt's Sakura, it hurts" he screamed out in pain and fell to the ground.

"Call the ambulance" Eriol yelled and took off his tux and placed it underneath Syaorans head.

Sakura clasped her hands onto Syaorans and hushed him. "Shhh save your strength", replied with fresh tears streaming down her face.

……

All their family and friends who had gathered at their wedding, all sat down in front of Syaoran's private room at the hospital, with heavy hearts. The doctor was taking longer than they had expected.

Tomoyo was holding onto Yukito for support, whilst Sakura who was slowly breaking down, held onto Eriol's arm tightly. He could hear her faint sobs even though she was trying to put on a brave front. He admired her for her strength right now.

The door handles opened and Dr Hadley came out of Syaoran's room with the same sad expression planted on his face from the first visit. Everyone looked at him, in hope he had some good news, but once again their hope was shattered.

He had seen Sakura once more and he knew that this news would tear her apart. Slowly he knelt down so he was eye level with her emerald ones and placed a hand on hers.

"I'm afraid that his condition has gotten worse and sad to say that he hasn't very long left", He spoke to her gently as possible.

The brave front she was trying to put on, broke when she started to cry on Eriol's shoulder.

"You may want to say your farewells". He finished and walked out of the way so that everyone could visit Syaoran and speak to him for the last time.

Upon hearing that, everyone who had gathered there that day, broke down into tears also. One by one they each took their time to say what they had always wanted to say to him, and to tell him that he will always be in their hearts, to tell him goodbye.

By the end there were only three people left to see Syaoran.

Tomoyo opened the door and saw how tired and weak Syaoran looked. Tomoyo who was normally known for being conservative when it came to her feelings started to cry in front of Syaoran and sat down at his beside.

Syaoran gave her a smile and she smiled back. "Firstly Tomoyo I would like to thank you for always being there for me, and especially for Sakura. We owe you practically everything we have for all the help you have given us. If it wasn't for you then Sakura and I wouldn't be together now. Thank you Tomoyo for being the best friend anyone could ever have". He said holding onto one of Tomoyo's hand.

Tomoyo's tears started to pour down more.

"Hey that's what friends are for right? Anyway I have you to thank for helping me grow as a person and for always looking out for Sakura". She whispered.

"Lead a happy life Tomoyo, and every now and then take some time out for yourself. You seem pretty busy sometimes that you forget that there's a world out there to explore and secondly, tell him how you feel."

Tomoyo looked into his amber eyes in shock. _How?? _She asked herself.

"I've known since the very start. Tell him how you feel or else you will regret it someday" he replied to her look.

"Will you promise me that you will do these two things?" he asked wiping away the tears on her face.

Tomoyo looked at him and smiled. "I promise" she whispered and kissed him on the forehead. "I will miss you; make sure you wait for us on the other side alright?"

"I promise..." He replied

….

It was Eriol's turn now to say his farewell to his cousin. When he arrived he had repeatedly told him sorry for not contacting him for a couple of years and he felt bad for it but Syaoran being Syaoran he had forgiven him just like that and didn't want to hear the word sorry from him ever again.

He sat down where Tomoyo used to be and gave his cousin a light punch on the shoulder.

"Life won't be the same without you in it" Eriol said in a sad toned voice and he looked towards his cousin.

"I know you'll pull through" Syaoran replied. "Thank you Eriol for being there for me and watching my back from the day I was born. Though you annoy the hell out of me."

Eriol gave a small laugh at the last comment.

"Remember that time when we stole all the chocolate and ice cream in the fridge. Both you and I started to run away from the maids and cooks and ran into my room. Meilin came and found us and you ended up vomiting all over her?" Both started to laugh at the memory.

"Yeh your mom and gave both you and I cleaning duties for like 6 months" Eriol finished off, giving a small chuckle.

"That was the first rebellious thing I had ever seen you do and I'm glad I was there for it". Syaoran said.

"Well you thought me a lot of things, and I thank you for that" Eriol replied.

There was a comfortable silence for a couple of minutes when Syaoran broke it

"Look after her for me, when im gone" he asked Eriol.

He was really surprised at first. He didn't expect to hear that from Syaoran.

Eriol's sapphire eyes looked onto his cousins and he saw the seriousness in it.

"Please look after her, she's too innocent, naïve and kind for her own good. People out there will take advantage of that. So please for me, take care of her." Both Syaoran and Eriol looked over Sakura who was now crying over Tomoyo's shoulder.

"You know I wouldn't let a thing happen to her." He replied sounding protective of Sakura.

"Thank you and thank you for everything." Syaoran replied starting to feel really weak.

He could feel his strength slowly leaving him.

"We will see each other again." Eriol said giving his cousin a small sad smile and an embrace.

….

Lastly it was Sakura's turn. She was sitting down on the side of his bed sobbing her eyes out. This was the moment she was dreading for. Her white summer dress was slightly wrinkled but she couldn't care less what she looked like.

"Shhh, please don't cry, the last thing I want to see before I die is your beautiful smiling face" his voice became whispery and he held his hands on Sakura's cheek.

"Why does life have to be so unfair Syao" she said putting both her tiny hands on his.

"We all have our time and this is mine. It may have been short but to me it was worth it, especially since you were apart of it".

"No Regrets?" she asked clutching his hand tighter.

"No regrets". He repeated.

"What will I do without you?" she started crying again.

"Will you do one last thing for me?" he asked

"Anything"

"Promise me that you will live your life, that you will always be yourself and if you ever find a man you know you could love…" he glanced over at Eriol and then back at her.

"That you move on", He finished.

"No, Syao I could never do that. You will always be my one and only" she replied back.

"Promise me" he asked pleadingly. Sakura's emerald eyes looked into Syaoran's piercing amber eyes with pain. She will miss those eyes and the cute looks he used with them dearly.

"I promise" she whispered.

Syaoran gave her that special smile and Sakura gave him one as well. He was feeling slightly sleepy. "Never loose that smile Sakura" he whispered once more. Using most of his last strength he lifted his head and they both leant in for a passionate kiss. The last kiss.

"Love you long time" he whispered in her ear and gave her a hug. The warmth in his body was fading replaced by coldness. She hugged him tighter and whispered back.

"Love you more…"

Syaoran lay back down on his hospital bed slowly and closed his eyes. He held onto Sakura's hands once more.

"Sing me to sleep" he whispered weakly. "Sing me your favourite song".

Though he could not see, Sakura nodded.

"**You know you're the only one for me  
The thought of you picks me up when I am lonely"**

Syaoran gave a small smile when remembered this song. It was the first song they ever danced to, right before he asked her out.

"**I get all crazy when you call out my name  
I'm close to heaven when you're touching me"**

He was tired and sleepy and he just wanted the pain to go away. He had used up all his strength and didn't have the strength to open up his eyes. Everything seemed to be turning black.

**  
"You say that you love me Boy, I know it  
I feel the same but still so afraid to show it"**

Sakura closed her eyes too as more tears came out. This song always seemed to make her cry. The first song she and Syaoran ever danced to. She loved it so much and whispered the next sentence.

**"I get all crazy when you call out my name  
I'm close to heaven when you're touching me……"**

She wiped away the excess tears on her face. She had got caught up in the song that she did not realise that Syaorans hands hand released hers. She went to hold his hands once more. "Syaoran" she whispered and tried to wake him up.

"Syaoran" she slightly raised her voice. She gently shook him but he did not reply. He body was cold and limp and the colour of his skin seemed to have drained and she could not feel a heartbeat when she leant her head on his chest.

"SYAORAN" she yelled out loud. The last voice he had ever heard was hers.

Syaoran, the son, the brother, the cousin, the best friend and the husband had gone to a better place.

"Please watch over me" she whispered holding onto Syaorans lifeless body. "Please watch over me…."

**Author's notes**: ( that was a sad chapter and I didn't really want to write it but I had to. What did you think of it? The song is Close to Heaven – Colour me bad. Thank you for everyone who reviewed!!! Please continue reviewing. !!

Always Chikka.


	4. Best Friend

Love you Long Time

Chapter 4: Best Friend

Days had turned into weeks, weeks into months and before you know it, those months had turned into 5 long years since that tragic day. Everyone had trouble coping with the loss, however everyone had to learn how to adjust, but they never forgot Syaoran Li. They continued on with life and lived it, just like he wanted.

Tomoyo had gone back to America straight after Syaoran's death but soon returned to Tomoeda to fulfill the promise she made to Syaoran. She had told Yukito her feelings and to her surprise he had also felt the same way. They are now happily married, with a beautiful daughter who looks just like her mother.

As for Eriol, he had packed up his belongings in London and also moved back to Tomoeda to be by Sakura's side and never left it. He was her rock, her shoulder to cry on, someone to talk to, share feelings with and if she ever needed something, he was there.

Sakura however continued living in the past. She took Syaoran's death pretty badly and found it most difficult to cope. Most days she would forget to eat and lock herself up in her room and cry her heart out, till she fell asleep on the cold floor. Lucky for her, Eriol always found a way to open the door, and knew just what to say to make her eat.

…

She was down by the beach, staring at the glimmering waters, lost in her own world with one person still fresh on her mind. She had cried and cried for those 5 long years, still not accepting that the one she loved was gone. Everyday was still filled with his memory and she didn't want to let them go, for that was all she had left of him.

She looked down towards her hand and touched her wedding ring. She sighed deeply, "I wish you were here" she whispered to herself. She still wasn't ready to take off the ring. She stood up to walk to where the sand and water met and dipped her feet in the cool, pristine water. It was a beautiful summer's day, and a slight breeze swept past her, blowing her pink summer dress to the side. She closed her eyes and took the calming atmosphere in, not hearing the footsteps coming to her right.

Eriol looked over at Sakura's direction. She looked so beautiful, serene, happy and carefree that he couldn't help but give a smile. The sight in front of him really took his breath away and with the wind blowing her hair and her dress, she looked like she was set to fly away.

He wished that the Sakura before him would stay because he had missed this side to her dearly. It really saddened him to see her suffer and torture herself everyday and if he could take Syaoran's place, so he could be here now instead of him, he would take it, just to make her happy.

Slowly Sakura turned her head to the side and faced him. She gave a rare smile that he hadn't seen in years, but that smile still made him weak at the knees and brightened his day. Eriol had returned it with a smile of his own.

"Eriol" she spoke in a gentle voice.

His features softened when he heard her call out his name. "Yes Sakura" he replied and looked into her emerald eyes.

Sakura turned away and remained silent for a couple of seconds but then looked at him again. "Please don't leave me…You and Tomoyo are the only friends I have left" she said walking closer to him.

His heart pounded faster with each step she took towards him. He could smell the scent jasmines in her hair and he was slightly nervous being only centimeters apart from her. "Sakura" he said taking hold of her smooth, soft hands.

"I couldn't leave you even if you had a gun pointing towards my head and told me to, so like it or not, you're stuck with me."

Sakura looked over at her hands and she could feel the warmth of his. She squeezed his hand and gave him another smile, feeling more reassured and lucky to have a best friend like him. She gave him a hug which he returned.

Together they stood in the water continuing to hold hands. They were facing the ocean, enjoying the others company till Sakura felt a little tug at the hem of her dress.

She looked down at the little boy about the age of four, chocolate brown hair, looking at her with his piercing amber eyes.

"Mama" he said dropping his spade and bucket onto the sand.

Sakura bent down so that she was eye level with her son. The one Syaoran had left behind.

"Yes, Sweetie?" she replied placing her hands on his cheeks.

He rubbed his eyes with his small hands and made a pout. "I'm tired and sleepy can we go home?"

Sakura couldn't help but smile. He was one of the main reasons why she was standing here right now. She had to stay alive for him.

"Sure, we were just about to leave anyway", she replied standing up to gather his belongings.

Zack walked over to Eriol with his hands lifted up in the air and gave him a pleading look. He was the exact replica of Syaoran and he even had Syaoran's personality and temper.

Eriol gave a little smirk as he picked up the small child and carried him protectively. He loved this child to death and vowed the day he was born that he would always protect him and be there for him, just like he promised Syaoran with Sakura.

He looked towards Sakura, who turned to him and gave him a kind smile.

He felt in it his heart that he was meant to be with these two.

…

In a tree not far from where they were, a man around the age of 40, wearing a black business suit and expensive jewelry, stood in the shadows watching the happy family. He had been quiet all these years but it was about time to take what was rightfully his and nothing was going to stop him. He couldn't care less on how many people he would kill to get it.

"Son" he spoke in a low voice, one that could send shivers down your spine.

A man around the same age as Sakura an Eriol appeared behind him. But his face was hidden, with his head bent down low.

"Eliminate Sakura out of the picture" he ordered nonchalantly.

"Dad?" he asked confused. He only just got back from overseas and his dad was ordering him to do something he wouldn't dream of doing but he knew he had no choice.

"I said Eliminate her!" he raised his voice and turned to face his son. "Once she is gone, it is easier to kill the boy".

"What about Eriol?" He asked in shock, clenching his fist.

"I will take care of him myself". He replied smirking, turning towards Eriol. "We'll see how deep his love is for them and at what lengths he would go to save the ones he loves".

The younger man looked towards the family with sad eyes. The innocent boy has hardly begun to live and his life was going to be taken away just like that. Not even 5 and he had already made a powerful enemy.

_Enjoy these nice moments while they last…_ he said to himself and walked away.

…

Eriol lay down on his bed in the dark, thinking of what was troubling him. He had this feeling like something terrible was going to happen but he didn't know what. It was the same feeling he got a few weeks before he received the phone call from Sakura, talking about Syaoran's situation and he didn't like it one bit. It scared him to think of the horrible things that could happen.

He would have to watch Sakura and Zack extra carefully from now on.

Turning to his side, he wandered about Sakura. Lately he was starting to have some doubts about his feeling for her.

He still loved her with all his heart even after all these years and he knew he couldn't act upon it. She still had Syaoran in her heart and it seems like that he the only man that she ever could really love. Sometimes he would confuse himself at the thought that he could be wasting his love waiting for Sakura but then the other voice inside his head tells him that she is worth waiting for.

He turned so he was now lying down on his back and staring at the ceiling. There was one other reason that really tore him apart.

"_Please don't leave me…You and Tomoyo are the only **friends** I have left" _her voice came to his mind.

When they had left the beach that day, that same sentence kept playing on in his mind.

Even if she ever did let go of Syaoran, he would still be just a friend to her. He took a deep breath in and exhaled loudly. It hurts him so badly thinking that, friends are all they ever could be.

He closed his eyes tired from all the thinking. Even if he did have some doubts, Sakura will still and always be his number one.

**Author's notes:** I know it's short and took long but, here is chapter 4. I was having an argument with myself on whether Zack would be in this story or not… but I decided it would make the plot more interesting. Tell me what you think? Thank you for the reviews and please continuing reviewing. I'll make the next chapter more longer.

Always Chikka


	5. Long Work Day

Love you Long Time

Chapter 5: Long Work Day

Today started just like any other day with Sakura getting ready for work and Zack, getting ready for childcare. It was their everyday routine. Wake up, shower, get changed, eat and then leave.

"Zack get down here, you breakfast is ready" Sakura yelled from the bottom of the stairs and walked into the kitchen, to eat their breakfast together. She was wearing her black collar work dress that stopped just under her knees outlining her curves and her auburn hair was tied back, revealing her always beautiful face.

"Coming" Zack yelled from his room, getting of his bed and rushing down stairs with his back pack and extra clothes. He could smell the sweet aroma of maple syrup.

"What are we having today mama?" He asked climbing onto his chair.

"Your favorite" she replied handing a plate of pancakes and strawberries in front of him. Zack's face lit up and immediately grabbed his fork and started eating.

She didn't really feel like eating right now so she watched her son_. Just like Syaoran_ she sadly reminded herself and continued watching him devour the pancakes like candy.

Once Zack had finished he let out a burp and laughed, knowing how his mother hated it when he did. "Zack!" she scolded and gave him an evil look but she shook it off. "How did they taste?" she asked him, wiping the scraps of food from his face.

Zack gave her a smile and nodded. "They were delicious as always mama" he said giving her a kiss on the cheeks, thanking her for her effort.

Sakura smiled and held him close to her. "You're just saying that because you want some treats and cake" she giggled and let go of him.

Zack poked his tongue out at her and grabbed his backpack. "Maybe" he replied and gave her an innocent look.

Sakura just shook her head knowing exactly where he got his cheekiness from. _Eriol_ she said to herself and went to grab her bag and Zack's other bag filled with extra clothes. He was starting to be a bad influence on him.

"Are you ready?" she asked him and he nodded.

Sakura had decided to walk to work today because she felt like sight seeing and she felt like it was forever since she last walked around town. She was holding Zack's hand tightly, making sure he wouldn't run off in front of her. It was nice and peaceful with the breeze passing them by every now and then. The temperature was warm and not a cloud was in the sky. Not bad for a summers day.

She was the head CEO for all the companies the Li Clan had owned not only in Japan but in Hong Kong as well. It was originally Syaoran's responsibility however he wasn't here and since he and Sakura were married, the responsibility went to her. It was hard, difficult, time consuming and draining, but she always managed to pull through.

Whilst on their way to Zack's daycare, a man stepped in front of them and gave Sakura a smile which sent shivers down her spine. The nice and peaceful atmosphere had been broken.

"Hi" he said in a normal conversational tone and started to flirt with her, showing his muscles every now and then.

Sakura looked at him as if her was crazy and was about to tell him off when Zack had interrupted her.

"Go away you big butch, your ugly, she isn't interested in you" Zack was giving him the famous Syaoran Li glare.

The man looked at him and made a face, slightly put off and walked away pretending he never saw Zack or Sakura at all. He was told of by a kid, so what else could you do but act like it never happened.

"Thanks" Sakura giggled wandering what type of person Zack would be when he grew up. He would definitely a very protective type that's for sure.

"Anything for my mama" he smiled and they continued walking when another man had walked in front of them once more.

_What is it with these people?_ Zack said getting slightly annoyed. Yeah his mother had unsurpassable beauty however; none of these men deserved her. If they were low enough to stop ladies and talk to them in the street, showing off what they think is their best feature and flirting like crazy, then they really didn't deserve her. There was only one man he thought that truly did.

"Hey I was…" the man started however Zack had interrupted him once more.

"She doesn't like scary people like you, go back to the farm and stop trying" he said crossing his arms and sent him the same glare he gave the other man.

Sakura tried her best not to laugh as the man slowly backed away embarrassed and walked quickly in the opposite direction. She knew she should be scolding Zack for being so rude to people but he had her best interest at heart. She still wasn't ready to love again and she wasn't even sure if she could. How could you stop loving someone when you've loved them all your life?. It isn't easy.

"Mama, why did we have to walk today? You're attracting too much attention" he whined and pouted at her. He was working overtime scaring these men away from her.

Sakura bent down and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry sweetie; I just thought we could do with some fresh air. Next time we will definitely take the car for sure alright?"

Zack nodded in satisfaction that he got his way.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where the Li corporation is?" another man asked breaking the mother son moment.

Sakura stood up and turned to face the man.

He was tall, wearing a blue polo shirt, well built, dark chocolate hair and ocean blue eyes. He was looking at her with a lost expression on his face; however he replaced it with a kind, gentle smile.

Without realizing it, Sakura had smiled back at him, making Zack frown, even more annoyed than before.

"I'm on my way there now, I could show you if you'd like" she said placing her hands in front of Zack's face knowing that he was giving the man the same glare as the two men before him. She didn't want the man to think that her family was rude and get a bad impression of her since she did own the company he was looking for.

"Thank you" the man replied at her kindness. "My name is Tai" he said taking out a hand.

Sakura looked at him and his hand and then shook it. "Sakura… and this here is my son Zack"

Tai gave him a smile. "Nice to meet you" he said bending down to his level.

Zack just rolled his eyes and forced his mom to continue walking to his daycare. Whilst she wasn't looking he would continue glaring at Tai all the way there. Tai however was unfazed by his coldness and kept his cool. He kept smiling at him, annoying him even more. This was the first man that had not walked away from his glares. He would have to keep a look out for him, if he ever saw him again.

"Your son doesn't like me much does he?" Tai asked continuing to make their way to work.

"He's just protective of his mother" she replied looking into his eyes and gave a small smile.

"Your husband wouldn't kill me would he? If he saw me walking with you" He couldn't help but ask because if they were anything alike then he would definitely be gone.

Sakura remained silent and whispered sadly. "He passed away a couple of years ago"

Tai froze and immediately regretted asking her that. "I'm sorry I.." he apologized, wishing he could take back what he just said.

"It's okay, you didn't know" she replied and stopped at the tallest Skyscraper building in town.

Zack looked at her facial expression and had sensed that her happy mood had changed.

"Well here we are" she said breaking him out of his thoughts. "I'll see you around". She turned and walked away leaving him to stare at her retreating figure.

When she got to her desk she found a ton of folders and paper work scattered everywhere waiting to be finalized. She sighed as she really didn't feel like working right now, so she sat on her chair and looked out towards the window with the panoramic view of the town, thinking of Syaoran once more.

She was lost in thought for who knows how long till a familiar voice brought her back to reality.

"A smile suits you best" he spoke softly, holding out a sakura flower towards her.

Sakura blinked a couple of times then realized who it was. Gently she took the flower off him and placed him into a hug. "Thank you" she replied and smelt the flower she was named after.

Eriol smiled, happy to see Sakura brighten up a little however his smile faded. _She was thinking about him again_. He thought and sadly. He would always be second best to him even if he wasn't here. Doubts for his feelings came into his mind once more. Pretending he was happy he looked towards her, but then noticed all the paperwork that she had to finish.

He felt sorry for her. "Do you need any help with these?" he said taking a folder from the top pile and looked through it. He was also one of the CEO in the Li clan but didn't have as much power and authority as Sakura did.

Sakura shook her head and smiled at his kindness. "Your too sweet Eriol, but I think I can handle it". She placed a hand on his making him slightly blush. "Thank you anyway"

Eriol clutched her hand that was on his. "If you need any help, I'm only 4 offices away".

Sakura blushed and nodded. She waited for him to exit her office before taking a big long sigh and looked out to her window once more.

…

When Eriol walked out of her office he had accidentally walked into someone and everything that the person was holding came flying everywhere.

"Im sorry Sari" Eriol replied helping her up and examined her, making sure that she was okay. "I didn't see you there".

Sari smiled and started to gather up some the paper closer to her. "It's alright" she replied and looked up only to meet Eriol's sapphire eyes, becoming lost in them.

"Here" he spoke breaking her out of her thoughts. He was handing her the things he had collected off the floor.

"Thank you" she said and blushed as she touched his hands by accident.

Eriol didn't even notice, however gave her a smile anyway and then walked back to his office.

Sari stood there admiring Eriol from afar. She had loved him from the very first day she had met him, which was a few years ago, and she still continued to love him even till this day.

…

Night time had arrived and Eriol had just finished his work. He stayed in late sometimes, so that way he was prepared for a new day and so the company was running ahead of schedules. He started to walk down the corridors and made his way to the elevator when he had noticed the lights still on in Sakura's office.

Curious, he walked towards it and opened the door, revealing a busy looking Sakura. "Sakura? What are you doing here this late?" he asked wandering why she wasn't at home.

"I have to finish these" she said not looking at him and grabbing another folder of the stack.

"But it's 11pm, Where's Zack??" he immediately panicked.

"He's over at Tomoyo's house playing with Lana. He wanted to sleep over there tonight". Sakura still didn't turn to face him.

He felt stupid for thinking that she would leave Zack on his own. Even if she was neglecting herself, she wouldn't neglect the one thing she cared for the most. Slowly he walked up to her desk concerned for her well being.

"Sakura, there is another day to do those, you need to go and get some rest". He said placing his hands on the stack, stopping her from getting another folder.

"Eriol, I can't rest until this is finished" she said finally facing him, giving him a pleading look. She was trying to snatch a folder from underneath the palm of his hands but wouldn't budge.

Eriol gazed at her and closely examined her face. She looked so exhausted and he saw it in her eyes how much sleep she had missed. He hated it when she did something like this. She didn't care much for her health and it was really frightening to watch her do this.

With a huge sigh, Eriol put his hands up in defeat. Even if he did say no and took her home, she would probably return within minutes and get back to work without him knowing.

He sat down on the chair opposite her and made himself comfortable. _If that's the way you want it..._

"I will wait until you're finished."

"What??" she asked in surprise. "No, Eriol you go home you look exhausted".

"Not as exhausted as you" he retorted and crossed his arms.

Sakura sighed at her best friend. He was just so stubborn sometimes. Inwardly however she was glad that he was here with her right now. She didn't like the thought of being alone, in this big scary building.

"A couple more and then I will go" she said feeling sorry for putting Eriol through this but she really couldn't rest until she finished it, because her mind will keep nagging till it was done.

"Okay" he smiled at her and leaned back on the chair. He stared at the ceiling and closed his eyes to let time pass him by.

He didn't realize how tired he really was.

…

The next morning Eriol had awoken finding himself back at his own place. He got up, took a shower, brushed his teeth and put on his polo shirt and pants ready for another work day.

He was still half asleep when he was walking down the stairs, when all of a sudden he started remembering the night before and he immediately froze on the spot, a frown evident on his face. _What the hell am I doing back at my house?_ He asked himself_ I was supposed to be at Sakura's Office_. Quickly he made a run for his car keys and ran out the door, slightly annoyed.

He drove as fast as his could back to the company and made his way up to Sakura's office. It was 8 am in the morning and the employees were all arriving. The ones who were there however looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

He opened the door and gave Sakura an annoyed look. He found her still working at this hour, her hands were on her cheek holding her head up and her eye lids were threatening to fall. It was obvious she had stayed up all night.

She was too preoccupied and tired to notice him come in.

He kept his annoyed look. _What are you doing to yourself Sakura; _he whispered to himself and made his way to her sleepy figure.

**Author's notes: **Well there's another chapter for all you loyal readers and for everyone who reviewed, thank you. . I hope you liked it.

**Always Chikka**


	6. Slowly finding Herself

Love you Long Time

Chapter 6: Slowly Finding Herself

Sakura had just finished her last folder and couldn't be happier about it. The work was finally on time and now she could go and sleep an easy night without having to think of what she has to come to the next day.

She covered her mouth and let out a long yawn and then stood up to stretch her aching body. When she did though, she came face to face with Eriol, who was standing with his arms crossed and an angry look on his face, which she didn't like one little bit. One thought that came to her mind was that she was in trouble and was going to get a lecture.

"Sakura, what you are doing is wrong and I know you know that" he said in seriousness.

Sakura smiled mentally knowing that she was right. She nodded in reply and decided to change the subject. "Eriol, I have given you a day off, so go back home and get some rest".

"What???" Eriol asked in surprise. "You can't just do that, I'm not the one who needs the rest. It's you".

Sakura placed her hands on her hips and closed the distance between them, catching Eriol off guard. "I can and I have" she retorted and gave him a look, which made him, shudder underneath her gaze.

"How did I get back home?" he asked in wonder, he could feel his breathing becoming uneven, being this close to her. "You couldn't have done it by yourself".

Sakura smiled. "I got the security guards to help me carry you out. You slept like a baby through it all. I guess you were really _tired_…" She teased emphasizing _tired_ which made him frown.

"Whatever" he muttered. "I will take the day off"

"Finally" Sakura said slowly making her way back to her desk.

"When you do" he finished smirking, as Sakura stopped on the spot.

"Eriol, you know that I cannot do that" she spoke gently not wanting to have an argument with him, seeing as she wasn't in the mood and she couldn't gather her thoughts properly.

They both looked at each other heatedly, each not breaking the gaze, so the other person wouldn't win the conversation.

A man had walked into Sakura's office seeing as the door was open and the two CEO were standing there in what looked like a staring battle. They hadn't noticed him come in and he could tell that they were having a discussion, so he would have to wait until they had finished talking.

"Sakura, you can. We both know that you are no good to the company if you are in this condition".

She let out a frustrated sigh and turned her head to the side, and slightly jumped back, startled.

Eriol immediately looked to the direction she was staring at, just incase there was someone there that was dangerous. He stood in front of Sakura protectively and gave a frown.

"Tai?" she asked catching her breath walking beside Eriol, who had a confused look on his face.

"Sakura?" Tai asked in surprise but soon shook it off, when he saw her give him a kind smile. "I'm really sorry to interrupt, but I was sent here to get the signature of the head CEO for the company's annual bonding weekend". He said handing the papers over to Eriol.

Eriol couldn't help but be slightly amused, and then directed the papers over to Sakura who couldn't help but give a small laugh. She took the pen and paper and started signing away. Tai never left his gaze off of Sakura, making Eriol wipe the amusement off his face, to show a frown.

"Here" she spoke gently handing over the things in his hands.

Tai couldn't believe his luck and soon became worried. "I'm really sorry bout yesterday" he said fearing for his job.

Sakura shook her head, "Don't worry about it, you didn't know" she sadly smiled being reminded again.

Tai just noticed that her mood changed once more and mentally slapped himself. He eventually smiled back and bowed. For some reason however, he had grown a liking to her the day they met and seeing her today made his day brighter. He looked up at her and then exited the room.

Eriol was watching the exchange and couldn't help but feel slightly jealous. _What happened yesterday? _He asked himself. There was this feeling in the pit of his stomach that he didn't like about Tai and it wasn't jealousy he was feeling earlier, but then again he got that feeling whenever men went near her. He looked over to the direction of Sakura who yawned once more. His features became calmer and softer. "Sakura please just go home and rest".

"No" she retorted and continued to make her way back to her desk.

"You leave me no choice" he said following her and before she could sit down, he scooped her up into his arms and flung her over his shoulder. She was as light as a feather which was great for him; however it worried him even more, thinking that she may not be eating again.

"Eriol? What are you doing???" she asked in shock and tried to wriggle out of his vice grip but it seemed to be failing. He was far too strong for her.

"I'm taking you home" he said walking out the door, ignoring the stares the employees were giving him once more.

He made his way to the elevator and downstairs to his car, hanging onto Sakura protectively. With no difficulty he had placed her on the passenger's seat and locked the door. Sakura had decided that it was useless to fight back with him, so she gave up and crossed her arms pretending to be angry. She didn't feel tired or sleepy anymore. She put her seat belt on and then looked out the window, so she wouldn't have to go and face Eriol.

Eriol knew that she was now going to give him the silent treatment. She always did this to him when she didn't get her way or when she was supposedly 'angry'. He just shook his head, started the car and then drove off.

There was a long silence for a little while, but it wasn't an uncomfortable one, however it still made Sakura uneasy. Secretly she would sneak glances at Eriol, feeling somewhat bad. He looked tired and exhausted, and signs of bags underneath his eyes were starting to show from the lack of sleep. Every now and then she would notice a sad look in his eyes, but he seemed to hide it very well. He had gotten out of his way just to keep her smiling, happy and healthy and he even embarrassed himself today in front of their employees just so she wouldn't wear herself out. It was obvious what she was doing to him.

She had been having these thoughts for a couple of months now and it really did hurt and frighten her. She had realized that she was making her best friend unhappy and miserable. She put him through a lot of things for the past four years and she was burdening him, wearing him down. For all the things he had done for her, she never returned the thanks. She was being a bad friend whilst he was being the best. She could tell that it was only a matter of time before he got fed up with her and want to leave to go and find another friend who would treat him right. She wrapped her arms around herself not knowing what she would do if he did.

Sakura became saddened at the thought that tears were starting to fill her eyes. She had to start being a friend like he was to her before he walked out of her life. Quickly she wiped the tears away before Eriol could see.

She would try to make up for all his kindness and she would try hard to be happy … for him.

"Eriol, did you want to have lunch with me?" she asked out of the blue, breaking him out of his thoughts.

He just looked at her with raised eyebrows and then looked back out the road so they didn't have a car crash. _She's never asked me that before_ he said to himself but he couldn't help but feel slightly happy.

"It's okay if you don't want to" she said looking sad and faced to look out her window.

He was lost in his thoughts that he realized that he hadn't answered her. "What? Off course I would love to, but I thought you were giving me the silent treatment" he teased and he saw her brighten up.

"I was, but for some reason I can never really stay mad at you". She smiled and then she looked down shyly at her hands. "Do you think we could go somewhere before we do?"

Eriol looked at her uneasily but nodded anyway. "Where to?" he asked.

She was silent for a little while and then looked at him once more, "The ice skating rink".

The moment he heard those words, he immediately scrunched his face, and he could hear Sakura's soft gentle laugh.

"How about you get some sleep and we can go to lunch and the rink another day" he said as he turned the car right.

"I highly doubt that I could rest, I don't feel sleepy anymore and anyway this is my first day off in like years. I don't want to waste my time just sleeping all day". Sakura placed a hand on Eriol's shoulder making him slightly loose control of the car, but not enough to make Sakura notice. He stopped the car, just incase he did and he looked into her pleading emerald eyes and sighed.

"Hurry up and get changed…" he said.

Sakura just looked at him confusedly and tilted her head. "Huh?" she asked him innocently.

Eriol smirked, at her expression. "You don't want to go ice skating in those clothes do you?"

Sakura realized what he was talking about and blushed. She was still in her work dress, and that would be a bad idea if she ends up falling down. It probably wouldn't be a pretty sight. "Guess not" she replied and then noticed they were right outside her house. "I will be right back".

Eriol watched her retreating figure and lent his head onto his chair and sighed even deeper. He wasn't really too fond of ice skating for various reasons, but when she asked him if they could go, he saw a sparkle in her eyes that he hadn't seen before. It was an indication to him that the lost Sakura was slowly finding her old self once more. How could he say no? It would be worth it because he will get to spend the day with her.

…

They had both arrived at the skating rink half an hour later, with Eriol also out of his office clothes and into casual ones after much persuasion from Sakura. They both walked inside and the moment they did, Sakura could feel the nice cold air on her skin. She turned around and gave Eriol the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. It wasn't her usual one. This smile seemed more genuine and more filling than the others that she had given him.

She ran over to grab her skates, taking Eriol with her.

Sakura tied hers up as quickly as possible and made her way into the rink. To her it had been too long since she had last done this, and she forgot how nice and relaxing it felt.

Eriol had just finished tying his skates when he saw Sakura skating already and watched in fascination as she danced her way around the rink, with that same smile that she had shown him earlier. He stood at the side where the gate was, crossed his arms and lent his head on it.

…

Flashback

Sakura used to always love to going with the gang to the ice skating rink on some weekends when it was a hot summer's day and there was nothing to do. She had learnt how to skate only for a little while and yet she, skated like a pro.

He was sitting at the sidelines by himself watching the others having the time of their lives, whilst keeping one eye on a certain emerald eyed beauty.

Sakura had seen him sitting by himself, looking lonely and sad. She felt slightly guilty that she was out here having fun, whilst he wasn't, so she made her way to him.

"Why aren't you out there skating?" she asked sitting right beside him, making his cheeks turn to a slight tint of red.

"Ummm" he tried to think of an excuse. "I hurt my leg and just need some rest for a little bit, and then maybe I will go out there". He said hoping she bought his lie. He became nervous when she just looked at him, but she gave him a worried look, telling him that she had bought it. He wasn't really that great at lying and it was worse when he was lying to Sakura, but luckily for him Sakura was kind of dense at times.

"Alright, I will wait with you until you do". She spoke slightly shocking him.

"No, you should get out there. I know how much you love ice skating". He defended not wanting to spoil her day.

"I won't be able to enjoy it, knowing you're here and not having fun". She looked into his sapphire eyes and smiled.

Hearing her and watching her, he remembered why he had loved her in the first place and it brought butterflies to his stomach.

There was silence for a little while when Sakura decided to break it. "You know, when I'm ice skating, it feels as though I'm in another world, where I forget all my troubles, worries and sorrows just for a moment. I start to feel so free, that it feels like im flying".

Eriol listened to her and nodded as his day was getting better. She was opening up to him.

"Afterwards… I feel rejuvenated and I get this nice feeling inside like I could take on the world".

Eriol smiled. "Then we should take you ice skating more often. That way, we all can continue to see that beautiful smile of yours, and you can finally conquer the world of Maths". He teased.

Sakura laughed and hugged him, making him blush more. "I love your personality Eriol, don't you ever change".

Eriol returned the hug and held her fragile body tightly. "I won't" he whispered, "Just as long as you don't either".

"That's a deal".

End Flashback

…

Eriol continued to watch her, when he had noticed that she was heading his way. _Oh no…_ he said to himself and looked around. He didn't have anymore excuses to not skate and so the only thing that he could think of was try to make an escape. He wobbled one foot in front of the other to get away as quick as possible, but it too late. Sakura had grabbed hold of his wrist.

"You're not getting away from me that easily" she said gripping onto his wrists tighter, so he didn't have the chance.

Eriol knew he could over power her if he wanted and still make a break for it, however he might hurt Sakura in the process, so he gave up and sighed. He had realized there was no escape for him this time and let himself be dragged into the rink. The moment that he had touched the ice, he almost slipped over and held onto the thick wooden fence that was around the rink. He tried to get up and let go but he just fell his backside hitting the cold hard ice.

"Argh…" he said in frustration, rubbing his backside. "Your mean Sakura, you know I can't skate"

Sakura smiled and then helped Eriol off the ground and held his hands tightly. He could feel the warmth of her hands but he could also feel the coldness of her wedding ring on his palm. _She still hadn't taken it off. _

"You will have to learn sometime, so might as well start now. Come on, I will teach you" she spoke breaking him out of his thoughts once more. Eriol nodded and put the thought behind him.

Sakura stood in front of him continuing to hold his hands and for the next hour she taught him how to ice skate. "Left foot…right foot….left foot…. Eriol I don't see why you made so many excuses to not to skate with me when we were young, you seem to be a natural at it."

Eriol couldn't help but blush at his new found realization. She knew he was making those excuses up all along. It was a good to know that Sakura couldn't see the blush because his cheeks were slightly pink from the cold anyway.

Soon when she thought that he was competent enough to skate by himself, she let go of his hands. She could feel the warmth he left on her hands disappear and she started to shiver at the coldness. She watched him struggle for a little while but soon he got the hang of it and was as good as skater as she was. He smiled and waved towards her, happy for the first time they had known each other, he could show her he could skate. His smile made her feel happy in the inside, glad to know she helped him in some way. She wanted to repay him for all the times he helped her and this was a great start.

He was traveling at a good fast pace, when he had realized he didn't know how to stop. He managed to have dodged many people successfully however there were still no signs of him stopping. He cursed underneath his breath and looked up to see where he was heading and immediately he started to panic.

Sakura was standing there lost in another world right in front of his way. He tried everything to stop but all the attempts failed. "Sakura!! Watch out" he yelled but it was too late. He had collided into Sakura and ending up on top of her.

Sakura looked dazed at first holding her head in pain, wandering what on earth had happened.

"Sakura!" he said with worry and checked if she was all right. He lifted up her chin and looked at her face from side to side.

Realizing at what just happened; Sakura could do nothing but laugh. "Should of known this was going to happen, I'm fine, sorry for making you worry". She held her arms to the side and she could feel the warmth of his body on her, making her blush as red as a tomato.

"You're not the one who should be apologizing" he whispered, giving a small smile. He looked deep into her hypnotizing emerald eyes and started to weaken. He then slowly averted his eyes to her rosy cheeks and then slowly towards her pink lips which looked so tempting to touch. They were only inches away and he really wanted to kiss them so badly… but he wasn't going to make the move. Now wasn't the right time, nor was it the place. He didn't want to go and complicate things between them and he knew that she just wasn't ready yet. He felt as though, he would be taking advantage of her, which he didn't like. It took all his strength to fight his feelings. He had brushed the thought of kissing her lips and kissed her forehead instead. "Im really sorry"

Sakura just stared at his worried sapphire eyes and gave a small smile.

They were both lost in a moment once more when Eriol realized he was still on her. "Shit, Sorry" he said standing up and lifting her up also, catching her in his arms.

"It's okay" she said dusting off the flakes of ice on her jeans and smiled. He was expecting there would be that awkwardness or she would be angry or upset or something but she wasn't. He was lucky she was naïve at times and he loved that about her. He looked confusedly at her crimson face and then she gave a giggle and connected her hands with his once more.

"Come on… Let's go skate together".

….

The day had gone by so quickly much to Eriol's dismay. After they had gone ice skating they went and had lunch at a normal restaurant, not fancy ones that you would normally expect from the head CEO's. They ate, smiled and they talked. Eriol was paying close inspection of Sakura, making sure she was eating and when she was, he breathed a sigh of relief. When they had finished, Eriol was going to pay for the bill, but Sakura couldn't help but laugh. She had paid for their meals when she supposedly went to the bathroom making Eriol angry. He soon brushed it off when Sakura said he can pay for next time... which meant there would be a next time where he could spend it with her.

It was now night time, and he was on his bed running the events that had happened today on his mind. Her holding his hands, the slight sparkle eyes, the skating, her having fun, the warmth of her body on his, her laughing and her giving the smiled she reserved for the ones she loved, he couldn't help but feel like he was on cloud nine. It was the first time that he had noticed Sakura hadn't thought of or mentioned Syaoran for a day in many years, but he could tell she still hanging onto him. Even though a small sparkle shun in her eyes, there was still too much pain and sorrow in them. He was still contempt however even if he did feel hurt, because after they skated Sakura seemed to have brighten up a little.

He breathed out heavily and laid down on his chest.

Today gave him some hope that she was very slowly returning to her old self and moving on…

…

Sakura had forgotten how to have fun for a long time and today she kind of enjoyed it. She was just going to be happy for Eriol but for some reason she was slightly happy for herself.

She was lying down on the couch with her son in her arms; both had fallen asleep, with the television on loudly. They had both tired themselves out today and needed a good and long rest. Sakura's breathing however seemed to be labored and before she had fallen asleep, she felt slightly dizzy but brushed it off, thinking it was nothing.

A bright light appeared beside the mother and son and the television turned automatically off. The light then floated above Sakura, making her stir, then disappearing leaving behind a white feather.

**Author's Notes:** Well that's chapter 6…Hoped you liked it. Eriol and Sakura fluff just like you wanted and a longer chapter too.. for everyone and a certain demanding person! Lol . Just to tell you, I will not make Sakura love Eriol just yet, but the attraction will be there… I don't want to rush it, coz im a person who believes love comes gradually. Im gonna make her realize she's wasting her life first before she does and that will be in the next few exciting chapters! so continue on reading.

Thanks for all your reviews!

**Always Chikka**


	7. Words Taken to Heart

Love you Long Time

Chapter 7: Words Taken to Heart

As days passed by Eriol had noticed the slight change towards Sakura's attitude. She was smiling a lot more, laughed more often, became more open, her dull eyes had gotten shinier and glossy like it had always been, there was a slight spring in her step and she was radiating her old innocent, cheerful personality. She had caught much attention from the male employees and the women started to idolize her even more, chatting and stealing her away every chance they got. Even so, she always made time for him.

He was glad that he had taken her ice skating even if his body still ached from all the times he had fallen down. It was worth the pain to see her like she was now however despite everything; it was still obvious that Sakura was still holding back. One guess why.

He was leaning on a desk pretending to look at paperwork, however he couldn't really concentrate. Sakura was only meters away from him laughing once more at the jokes the male employees were telling, so they could have extra time with her and admire her 'beauty'. In their terms, her assets.

Eriol didn't really like it one little bit because they were the type of men he didn't trust. They were the type of men who had only one thing in mind and would stop at nothing to get what they want.

His fists curled into a ball at the thought of them doing something to Sakura. It was obvious she was oblivious to their intentions, thinking that they were just being nice and being just good friends. She still can't see the bad side to people and it would definitely get her into big trouble.

Just as long as he was here, they weren't going to lay a finger on her or even touch her for that matter.

When he saw one of them just looking her up and down with lust in his eyes, he couldn't take it anymore and walked over to her.

"Hey" she beamed and gave him a hug surprising him at first however returned it, getting disappointed looks and glares from the jealous men.

"Well guys it was nice talking to you" she smiled as she and Eriol walked over to his office and closed the door.

She sat down with a smile on her face looking happy however, on the inside she was feeling slightly dizzy, her headaches wouldn't stop and she just felt like taking a long rest. She had to pretend that there was nothing wrong because she didn't want anyone to worry over a small headache, especially Eriol.

"I was on the phone with Tomoyo earlier for who knows how many times" she said giggling. "She wants to know if we would like to come over her house on Saturday night".

Eriol shrugged as he sat down opposite her, behind his desk. "I don't mind, I haven't seen them in a long time". He said smiling.

Sakura nodded. "Yeh I wouldn't mind either, I'll tell her later" and suddenly she felt lightheaded and felt like vomiting. She held onto the arm rests tightly because she was pretty sure she was going to faint, everything was spinning around her.

Eriol noticed and became worried. Her cheeks seemed more flustered than usual and she was looking slightly pale. He immediately sat down beside her and held her hands, assuring her that he was there for her. "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

She gave a small smile and nodded. "I'm fine" she lied making Eriol frown.

"Sakura…" he was about to say something when she decided to interrupt him and change the subject.

"You know Zack has been asking about you" she said, shocking Eriol.

"He has?"

Sakura nodded and looked at their hands realizing that they were still intertwined and blushed. "Yeah, he hasn't seen you in a long time and he misses you. He wants to know when you're going to come around".

Eriol gave a small smile. He felt needed and loved and that meant a lot to him, it meant even more because it was the son of the woman he loved, that needed him.

"I bought him a football the other day but he won't let me play with him because apparently I can't catch, kick or throw the ball properly". She said making a face at him, earning a chuckle.

"He only wants to play with you"

Eriol smile grew bigger. "Well I'm free anytime, so just tell me when you want me over and I will be there".

Sakura's eyes lit up. "Well how bout Saturday, so that way we could both go to Tomoyo's house together".

"Sure" he said.

"Great, just come by anytime you want" she said kissing him on the cheeks and giving him another hug, making Eriol blush.

She let go and stood up gingerly. "I really should get back to work, I've been putting it off for long enough" she smiled and waved him goodbye.

Eriol waited for her to leave and took a deep sigh. He loved her more and more each day.

…

When Saturday came, he dropped by around lunch time to be greeted with an excited Zack and a beautiful smiling Sakura, who was wearing a plain white summer dress. They both gave him a long embrace on the front lawn and passerby's had to stop in admiration.

Crazy as it may seem, from afar it looked like a happy family embracing each other from a long time of separation.

They were in the back yard which was full of cherry blossom trees and a wide variety of wild flowers, playing sports whilst Sakura grabbed a book that she was reading and lay down on an outstretched chair. She could hear the laughter of both males and all she could do was smile and glance from her book to them every now and then.

"Are you just going to lie down here all day?" Eriol asked smirking, throwing the ball from one hand to the other, sitting down just below her feet.

"Yes" she retorted never leaving her eyes from the book.

Eriol shook his head, "Come and play with us".

Sakura put her book down and averted her gaze towards him and shook her head. "I don't think that it is a wise idea playing in a dress".

Eriol gave her a mischievous smile, earning him a glare from the blushing Sakura. She bent down and grabbed one of Zack's inflatable toys and threw it at him.

Eriol started laughing, "I was only messing" he poked his tongue.

Sakura shook her head at him and couldn't help but laugh also before feeling lightheaded once more.

She decided that it was time to stop reading, so putting the book down onto the table; she lifted her knees towards her chest and held her white dress to her legs.

She was amazed at how well Eriol and Zack got along together. Eriol treated him like he was one of his own and did everything in his power to make him happy. He bought him everything he could want and played with him non stop whenever he wanted.

She gave a small smile as she watched he weave his magic and his sport talents on Zack, earning a cute little pout.

He was definitely be great with kids and would make a great father some day.

Eriol looked over at her direction and winked.

She waved to both of them, when a thought had hit her. He still doesn't have a girlfriend. He was handsome, smart, kind, caring, loveable, a great cook and was quite a gentleman. What kind of girl in their right mind wouldn't want him?

Her thoughts were broken when Eriol had let Zack tackle him and he fell backwards onto the ground.

She couldn't help and start laughing at the heart warming sight.

_If Eriol ever decides to have a girlfriend, she would be one very lucky girl. _

She then noticed that her flower beds beside him were looking very dehydrated. Getting up, she walked up to her precious flowers and picked a wilted one up delicately. _I've been neglecting them. _She said to herself.

"You finally decided to join us?" Eriol asked.

Sakura shook her head and showed him the flower. "My garden is dying" she said sadly and then turned around to face Zack who was standing by the sprinkler system.

"Zack, could you please press the green button" she yelled.

"Red one? Okay mama" he yelled back and quickly pressed it and all of a sudden the sprinklers for the lawn popped up, wetting both Eriol and Sakura.

"Zack!!! I said green button" She yelled trying to shield herself from more water getting on her.

"Yellow?" Zack shrugged his shoulders and suddenly the water fountains started to spit out water.

Eriol couldn't help but laugh at the situation. It was either Zack had became deaf in the last 5 minutes or he found it amusing to make fun of his mother.

"Zack!!!" she yelled and tried to make it across the lawn, to turn everything off when she slipped backwards.

Zack was on the other side laughing in hysterics and pressed all the other buttons. He knew that he was going to get in really big trouble later, but it was worth it.

Eriol quickly ran over to Sakura's side but slipped on the process as well, getting covered in mud. _Argh my good jeans…_

"Yuck" he heard Sakura say as she sat up and noticed that her plain white dress was now brown. She gave Zack an evil glare and then stood up once more only to slip again.

Eriol could feel his face burning when he noticed her dress was going slightly see through and hugging her curves. He quickly had to avert his gaze but when he heard Sakura scream, he turned around and laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" she scolded and crossed her arms. "My dress is now ruined"

Eriol continued to laugh but Sakura threw mud at him.

"Come one Sakura, you have to admit this is funny".

"Hey don't have all the fun" Zack said sliding towards the pair, all three of them, now in a pile of mud.

"You are in big trouble young man!" Sakura said giving him another glare, but soon it turned into a smile as she took the young boy in her arms and wiped mud across his face.

"Unfair" Zack pouted and grabbed some mud and threw it at Eriol.

"Oh it's on" he said grabbing more mud and throwing it at mother and son.

The mud fight continued for half an hour when Sakura decided that it was enough; not wanting anyone to catch a cold.

Eriol carefully walked on the lawn to turn off the sprinkler system and walked back to help Sakura and Zack up.

Sakura's backyard was now drenched and full of mud and all Zack said in his defense was "At least you don't have to water the garden for a very long time".

…

Once they had dried off, gotten themselves clean and Eriol returned from his house, they drove over to Tomoyo's.

Though there were only three people living there it looked like a mansion, mainly decorated with Italian Architecture. Fountains, sculptures, paintings and pictures, you name anything Italian, it's there. When they arrived everyone greeted each other like they have only met for the first time in many years. They chatted and talked about the days that had gone by and what they were up to now and once dinner was ready everyone gathered around the table and Eriol being the perfect gentleman he sat down Zack and pulled the chair out for Sakura.

Yukito and Tomoyo smiled as they looked starry eyed at how Sakura and Eriol made a perfect couple. They looked as though they have known each other so well that one can tell what the other was thinking, with just one look in each other's eyes.

Tomoyo had to stop herself from yelling out cute, but didn't stop the little schemes her devious mind created to get them together. They were both laughing at Zack's antics and at Sari's appetite, which she inherited from her dad.

_If only Sakura knew_ she said to herself and snapped out of her thoughts as Sakura started to talk to her.

All four of the adults started to reminisce about the yester years once more, making sure that they didn't mention a certain name or mention a certain memory with him in it.

Everything was going great until Tomoyo accidentally mentioned one and immediately, pictures of Syaoran flashed before Sakura's eyes.

Sakura put her fork down, all of a sudden loosing her appetite.

Tomoyo felt bad as she noticed that Sakura hadn't spoken or touched the cake she loved so much. _You still love him don't you?_

Thinking that something needed to be done about this, she lightly kicked Yukito underneath the table and he looked at her, realizing what she wanted.

"Hey Eriol, come have a few drinks with me" he said.

Eriol nodded. "Excuse me ladies" he packed up his plate and put it in the dishwashing machine. He then headed out towards where Yukito headed, leaving Tomoyo, Sakura and the children by themselves.

Tomoyo looked in Sakura's direction. "Kids go play in the entertainment room. I just need to have some time to talk to Auntie Sakura".

Both kids nodded and did what they were told and ran up the stairs.

"I will wash the dishes" Sakura said getting up and grabbing some dirty plates and stuffing it in the dishwasher.

"Sakura…"Tomoyo stood beside her, adding more plates and cutlery into the mix.

Sakura pretended that she didn't hear her and continued to clean.

Tomoyo knew what was going on and wanted to hear it from Sakura but seeing as though she wasn't going to get an answer, she wasn't going to wait. _This has been going on for far too long. _She said noticing Sakura's skinny figure and her pale complexion.

"Sakura, you know that you cannot continue on like this. Have you seen what you are doing to yourself?"

Sakura stopped what she was doing and looked down onto the ground, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I know this may sound terrible but you have to accept Syaoran's death and let him go". Tomoyo said placing a hand on Sakura's back, making her cry even more.

"I can't Tomoyo I love him too much. I'm afraid that if I let him go, I will start to forget him". Sakura turned and cried on Tomoyo's shoulder.

"Sakura, you know that you can never forget Syaoran even if you wanted to. You really deserve to be happy".

"Syaoran deserved to be happy too. He didn't deserve to die so young."

She still continued to cry, hugging her best friend for support. "How can you stop loving someone when you have loved them all your life?" she asked.

"You can't, but Sakura please tell me this. If you were the one in Syaoran's place and Syaoran was left alive, what would you want him to do?"

Sakura became silent and thought about the question.

"To live his life and continue on without me" she whispered.

Tomoyo nodded. "And tell me, If he was acting like the way you have been acting for the past couple of years and you had to watch him from the heavens above, what do you think you would be doing?"

"Trying to find a way to tell him… that it's alright to be happy and move on"

Tomoyo knew that this was really hard on her but she needed to stop holding back.

"Don't you think that Syaoran deserves to rest in peace without always having to worry about you".

Sakura nodded, as her head was still on Tomoyo's shoulder.

"It's about time that you start living Sakura. You've held onto pain for far too long and if you continue to hold onto it, eventually you will miss out on everything life has to offer. I'm not saying forget him; just release his hold on your heart. It's stopping you from having something really special. Stopping you from realizing what is right in front of your nose and that someone, has been waiting all his life long for you". Tomoyo couldn't have made it any more obvious for Sakura because there was one man she knew that was there for her from day one. Seeing as she was older, she thought that Sakura would have gotten the hint.

Sakura slowly lifted her head up and her emerald eyes met Tomoyo's amethyst ones.

"Who?" Sakura asked making Tomoyo sweat drop and nearly fall down.

"I'm sure that you will figure it out" Tomoyo smiled reassuringly.

Sakura took a deep breath in and exhaled loudly. She didn't know if she could let go of Syaoran. It was just so hard.

"Remember all the memories you have shared and all the good times. Keep them in your heart and with that, you know you can never forget him".

Sakura looked at her like she had just read her mind, but this was Tomoyo we were talking about. She always knew what to say when it comes to understanding ones feelings.

Sakura gave a small smile when she came to a realization. _So this was the main reason why she was so persistent on us coming. _She said to herself.

There was a moment of silence when Sakura decided to break it.

"I will try" Sakura whispered however she was still unsure.

Tomoyo's eyes lit up and hugged her best friend tightly. "I'm so happy to hear" she squealed and then started to drag Sakura up the stairs.

"Tomoyo, where are we going?" Sakura asked confusedly.

"I've made tons of clothes that I want you to try on" she replied excitedly.

This time it was Sakura's turn to sweat drop. It's been a very long time since Tomoyo had done this for her, but it felt nice. It really comforted her.

…

Hours passed by and Eriol and Yukito were just talking about whatever men talked about when they were drinking, when Eriol looked over at his watch. "Holy, 2 am? I haven't stayed up this late for a long time".

Yukito chuckled. "Same here, It seems that old age is getting to us".

Eriol laughed and nodded because it was true.

"You want another drink?" Yukito asked.

"No thanks, I still have to drive Sakura and Zack home" he told him with a loving, protectiveness in his voice.

Yukito noticed and smiled. "You really loved them don't you?"

Eriol remained still and sighed. "More than anything". He looked up towards Yukito and continued on. "I really want to be more than just her friend but you and I both know the only man she will ever really love is Syaoran".

"Just have faith in her. Once she finds her way, she will realize what a catch you are". Yukito replied hoping that he was right.

"So what are you two lovely gentlemen talking about" Tomoyo asked leaning by the door way, with a very dizzy looking Sakura beside her. The two men stood up as the girls came down and sat beside them.

"Just things" Yukito smiled and Eriol nodded looking at Sakura.

"You really do not look so good".

Sakura smiled as she held her spinning head. "I'm just a little dizzy looking and wearing all the clothes Tomoyo had made for me".

Tomoyo giggled.

Sakura stood up, "It's getting late and I think that we should be getting home, thank you both for a great night".

"Thank you for coming" Yukito said placing an arm around Tomoyo.

Eriol went upstairs to carry a sleeping Zack and carefully placed him securely at the back seat, before helping Sakura carry all the bags of clothes she received from Tomoyo in his car.

They said their goodbyes and Tomoyo whispered in her ears. "Remember he has been waiting all his life for your love".

Sakura looked at her confusedly hoping to get the name of this man she keeps talking about, but all she got from her was a wink.

_Trust Tomoyo to give me puzzles_ she said and walked into the car, waving her best friends a goodbye.

…

When they had arrived at Sakura's house it was 3 am, and Eriol had just tucked Zack into his bed.

Sakura stood there deep in thought about what Tomoyo had said, whilst watching Eriol.

"Well I better get going, it's really late" Eriol said getting up and looked into her emerald eyes noticing her spaced out look.

"Sakura" he said waving his hands in front of her face, waking her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, sorry Eriol"

Eriol took a deep sigh. "Did you want to talk about it?" he asked her concernedly.

Sakura shook her head "I'm fine" she assured him.

He looked at her. _Tomoyo has said something _he said to himself. "If you're sure"

She nodded and smiled at him.

"Well like I said before, I better get going."

"What??" she asked disbelievingly, walking outside Zack's room and closed the door so that she didn't wake him up. "It's so late Eriol; I don't want you driving at this hour".

Eriol felt his heart tighten at her words and how she felt worried for him. "Sakura, I live 20 minutes away, I'm pretty sure that I can handle it".

Sakura crossed her arms and glared at him. "No, you are staying in the guest room and that's final".

"I do not want to trouble you and there is no need to worry about me". He retorted.

Sakura gave him a look that meant 'do not argue with me' and he sighed, his face slightly red.

"Sakura..." he started talking when she interrupted him.

"Eriol..."

"Your so stubborn you know that right" he said giving in, he was kind of tired anyway and wasn't really in the mood for arguing.

"I'm probably about as stubborn as you are" she said leading him to the guest room and opened the door.

Eriol looked at her and smiled. "Thanks" he said .

"That's alright" she said fluffing the pillows. She then walked over to him and placed both her hands on his shoulders, went on her tippy toes and kissed him on the forehead. "Thank you for today, It's been great having you around" she beamed a smiled making Eriol feel weak at the knees. "Goodnight and sweet dreams" she whispered and walked over to the door.

"If you need anything just wake up me". She closed the door leaving Eriol with a big smile on his face.

"Goodnight" he whispered and turned off the lights, took off his shoes and lay down on the bed. He could smell Sakura's scent on the pillows and he gave a smile. He had stayed over at her house many times before when she wouldn't eat, but he never seemed to stop blushing every time he was here, knowing that she was only a couple of doors away from him.

He closed his eyes and soon had fallen into a deep sleep.

Sakura however went to her room and clutched a picture of Syaoran close her heart. She started to cry once again as she stared at the picture, but soon realized that she had cried too long for him.

Tomoyo's words really got to her and she was thankful that she had a wise best friend like her.

"You know I love you with all my heart and I always will…but I think that it's about time I fulfill my promise" she whispered as she wiped her tears away. _No more holding back_ she smiled, but soon faltered as she felt a headache coming towards her again.

She tiredly put the picture back on her dresser and took comfort underneath her sheets as she closed her eyes, hoping the pain would go away in the morning.

**Author's Notes**: I know that was a pretty boring, apologizing in advance but think of the bright side. Sakura is finally letting go… meaning Eriol and Sakura fluff from here on in!

Thank you for your reviews, they are always inspiring.

**Always Chikka**


End file.
